The present proposal is designed to compare the relative value of biochemical markers which mediate or depend upon androgen action on prostate cancer cells in regard to predicting both occurrence and duration of clinical remission in advanced cancer of the prostate. These markers include cancer tissue DHT levels, cytosol and nuclear receptor concentrations in the prostate, cancer tissue and prostatic acid phosphatase, G6PD and alkaline phosphatase enzyme activities. Tissue histology grading will also be assessed and compared to the above parameters.